ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaddo
"Let's go kill some sharks." Jaddo is the Ultimate Warrior of Season 3 and the protagonist of Raven: Miami Mystery and all 6 of the Pienado movies who developed a crush on Allison Lang for four of the movies until she left him behind. His real name is Jamie Woods. Challenges Faced * Day 1: Jaddo wore the moon emblem. With Denat and Cullin's help, they destroyed the stone demon at The Millstone Towers despite losing Menla, because she was a big part in Pienado 2: The Second One, who he defeated at The Dragon's Roost, but lost The Gold Rush to his rival, Cullin, because he wasn't quick enough to complete his path, and got taken by the water demon. * Day 2: Jaddo was racing Keari in the Enchanted Stream, but lost. Like Menla, he also lost two more lives, another at The Troll Trap. He was fourth at The Deep Loch with Denat coming in first and crossed The Riddle Bridge with Menla's aid. * Day 3: Jaddo, along with Denat and Keari outwitted The Wisdom Tree and won back a life except Cullin, who he was fighting on The Balance Beam but lost, despite losing Menla. He fought the Burning Battlements and didn't get kidnapped by the ghost demon, but didn't help Denat cross The Thrall Threads after Denat had to wear the blindfolds as he is the leader. Losing Menla at The Way of the Warrior made him feel upset at the end of the day. * Day 4: Jaddo and Denat escaped The Spider's Tunnel, but he and Keari failed to make the leap at The Leap of Faith. However, he did beat Cullin in The Dark Path and the Ring Rock. * Day 5: Jaddo didn't strike the Serpent's Eye, but his lives stayed safe as he also completed The High Walk along with Cullin. But he didn't survive The Blasted Mountain when Cullin finished her totem first. However, he was the second warrior to enter Nevar's portal, Cullin was the first. Final Week * Day 1: Jaddo wore the mountain emblem and put on a nearly flawless performance despite losing the Dragon's Roost to Nosoo. * Day 2: Jaddo, along with his friends, got claimed by the demons at Demon Square, but luckily, they all escaped The Troll Trap. He was fighting Worjo on the Balance Beam and defeated him, only to get himself defeated by Brena, despite winning back a feather. He did make it through The Dark Path, but Sharka's defeat really broke him. * Day 3: Jaddo lost the Treasure Ring Challenge to Brena, who he defeated at the Long Staff along with Nosoo, Cullin and Worjo. Having won back a life, he got past the Enchanted Stream where he failed last week, even though he didn't participate in it. * Day 4: Jaddo and Cullin fell victim to the Dragon's Blood at the Wizard's Tower, but escaped the Spider's Tunnel along with Worjo only to lose the Ring Rock to him. He did put out one of the dragon's fires at the Burning Battlements. * Day 5: Jaddo struck the Serpent's Eye along with his three friends and got past the High Walk whereas Worjo wasn't lucky. He defeated Worjo at The Last Stand and became the Ultimate Warrior. Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Ultimate Warriors Category:Lovers Category:Allies Category:Mountain Warriors Category:Brawlers Category:Leaders Category:Series 3 Category:Intelligence Category:Knowledge Category:Competitors who scaled The Mega Wall Category:Power Tower Participants Category:POM Run of The Night Category:Moon Warriors Category:The Trifecta